


King

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Buffalo Sabres, M/M, Poker, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: The Sabres play poker on the plane home.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> jack eichel/rasmus dahlin, king :D

“Call.”

“Call.”

“Raise two.”

Jack looked up from his cards to see Rasmus’ smug grin. God, the kid had absolutely no poker face, everything he felt was written in his eyes and his smile. It was infectious.

It was also really fucking cute.

Jack set his cards on the table, hoping his own poker face was hiding more than just the pair of Kings in his hand. “Call.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
